fateoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
MuthaF's FoW mod
Return To: Mods This page needs reformatting to meet Wiki standards. Can you help? A mod that adds a lot of things. Currently in mod:'Fission tech 4 (Fast-Breeders) added fuel reprocessing capabilities(main point of fast-breeder), enhance uranium reserves (due to more usable isotopes for fission) Deep drilling slightly enhances Uranium supply (uranium is deeper too, right?) Commit to Nuclear Card also increases uranium mining; not only NPPs Energy shortage events for Biofuel (if big enough food surplus in region and Bios not maxed out; scaled to Expand Biofuels Card) Energy shortage events for all renewables, only in severe energy crisis (are more costly than conventional sources) ----------------------------------------------------------------- Freeplay after scenario win Hidden buggy Reset renewables Card) from patch 1.02 New in ver 0.3 ---- '*New* Transport Fuel RationingPolicy - should be now more realistic/playable *New* Mandate Landfill Methane Containment maintaned Card: reduce emissions, need good GDP per capita, slightly increases biomass cap, biomass energy production; should be now nicely usable *New* Campaign office: enables 2 new policy cards Rebalanced 4th gen Fission tech Rebalanced deep drilling uranium contribution Rebalanced Fast-Breeders advancements *New* Nuclear proliferation now destabilize region slighly, increases nationalistic,jingoistic and anti-global tendencies for reality sake & to balance increased fission power viability updated descriptions on new Cards New in ver 0.3a---------------- *New* vanilla bug fixes for energy crisis events (to check for global & local resource ban before turning to it) (expanded from Lyrandon fix) *New* vanilla bug fixes for floods events (setting GDP to low values instead of modifying existing ones)(also brought to my attention by Lyrandon New in ver 0.3b---------------- *New*'2 Policies Under Campaing office: Campaign: Support Nationalistic attitude Campaign: Support Globalization attitude '*New*'''1 Policy Under Political office: Political: Sell weapons on local black market -> designed by Cactussen New in ver 0.4---------------- major remake of Transport fuel rationing ban: new: 3 variants of economy effects according to fuel cars actualy used in region 3 variants of society effects according to fuel cars actualy used in region - as the commerce sector is the most affected, society effects aggravated to compensate (lower commerce output can be misused to avert global crisis!) - highly upgraded logic/effects for global ban implementation - highly upgraded logic/effects for global unban implementation please provide feedback, should need only subtle balancing '''To be added: - new tech(s) for fission fuel extraction(concept) - mass plankton death/biochain collapse events(concept) - accidification of oceans(concept) - solar radiation cycles reinforcement(concept) - more events(ideas?) - Dr. Apocalypse ad-hoc scenario - new scenario/goals(ideas?) - space tech projects finish/enhancement - ideas from thread below - more game feedback for player? (ideas?) - want more? Write your ideas on the forum . - The ability to fire agents and/or transfer them to other regions. When a region bans GEO, you should be able to easily reassign the displaced agents, rather than the game just making them vanish forever. - Why do you need to send an agent to a region just to go there and read the region's news and data? Assuming the Internet and telecommunications still exist in FotW's setting, you should be able to view any region's information, regardless of whether any agents are there, even if GEO's been banned. - The agent recruitment window and is redundant; once you've hired an agent and sent them to a region, you can simply go to that region and hire other agents to it. It would be much easier, more efficient, and allow for better strategizing to have the ability to enter a region, view its data, than decide whether or not to hire agents for it and how many you should hire. - A scenario creator and editor would be a very big boon for a game that only has a handful of scenarios to begin with. - A 'sandbox mode,' where there's no mission objectives or lose conditions, would also be a big help. See also the forum .